


Why is it so hard to be so lonely?

by Tbslvibes



Category: One Direction
Genre: 10 year anniversary, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbslvibes/pseuds/Tbslvibes
Summary: Harry left One Direction in 2015, and the 10 year anniversary has finally approached. Old memories start to resurface and maybe, just maybe friendships can as well.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Why is it so hard to be so lonely?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our new story! Buckle in for a ride of fluff, angst and just a lot of Larry! 
> 
> Here’s the prologue! 
> 
> Enjoy!

@Louis_Tomlinson: Feeling pretty emotional today. 10 years!! Spent the morning watching old interviews and performances. Just wanted to send a massive thank you to ALL of my band mates. What we did together was incredible

@Louis_Tomlinson: Too many incredible memories to mention but not a day goes by that I don't think about how amazing it was. @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles @LiamPayne @zaynmalik . So proud of you all individually.

@Louis_Tomlinson: And to the fans. The people who gave us all these amazing opportunities. You are incredible, your unmatched level of loyalty is something that makes me really really proud.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Miss it every day!

@Harry_Styles: I know I left early, I know that I wasn’t there through everything, but during my time in the band, I enjoyed every moment. Ten years is absolutely wild. Thank you for always supporting us. H. 

@Harry_Styles: And thank you to @NiallOfficial @LiamPayne @zaynmalik and @Louis_Tomlinson . I’ll always have so much love for you all. Congrats on ten years, lads. 

*Ten Years Earlier*

“You weren’t strong enough as solo artists,” the judge began, looking between the two groups. “But you’re all simply too talented to let go. We’d like to put you into two groups —a boyband,” he said, gesturing towards where the five strangers stood, “and a girl band,” he said, looking towards the girls on the other side of the stage. 

Everyone was silent until the judge spoke up again. “If you need some time to think about it—“ he began, but he was cut off. 

“We’re in,” Louis spoke up, looking around at the four other boys beside him.

“Well then, I guess a congratulations are in order” The judge smiled, “Welcome back to X Factor.” 

The boys erupted into laughter and cheers, relief and excitement flowing through their bodies. Louis didn’t know what came over him but he ran and jumped into Harry’s arms, who surprisingly caught him and held him tight. 

“Oops” Louis breathed out with a laugh, hugging onto the younger boy tightly wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Hi” Harry laughed right back, squeezing him tightly. Both boys didn’t know why they felt so drawn to each other at that moment, but it felt right. And that was the beginning of everything. 

*Five Years Later*

“What the fuck do you mean you’re leaving?” Louis asked, hurt evident on his face. “After everything we’ve been through, after the last five years, you’re just going to fucking —you’re just going to walk away?” he asked. 

Liam, Niall, and Zayn were silent, watching the scene unfold in front of them. 

“Yeah, I'm just leaving, Louis. I can't deal with this anymore! And if anyone would know that and understand I thought it would be you.” Harry replied crossing his arms, staring at his boyfriend. 

“No Harry I don’t understand. Clearly I don’t!” Louis stood up and started pacing angrily waving his hands about. “You couldn’t even have talked to me about it first? What the hell Harry”

“Sorry my life doesn’t revolve around you Louis! I’m doing this for me! And if you knew any better you would do the same.” Harry spat out without thinking. All the boys froze. “Wait Lou I-“ 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. “Stop. Whatever you're about to say just stop. Just go then. We’re done. This is done.” He said quietly, but firmly. 

Harry stood in his spot for another minute before shaking his head and leaving the room without another word.

The rest of the boys were quiet until Niall finally broke the silence. “So this is the end?” Niall asked, his eyes lingering from where Harry had stormed out of the room. 

“No, no —we can go on without him. We don’t need him,” Louis said. “I don’t need him,” he added, his voice threatening to break. 

*Current Day*

It had been ten years since they’d met, and just under five years since they’d last spoken. 

Harry stared at the tweet he had composed. He knew he had to say something. He couldn’t just pretend like nothing happened. 

But it still hurt like hell when he hit send tweet. 

The tweet gained instant popularity, the likes skyrocketing within seconds. He knew all the boys would get a notification from the @, but even if they didn’t they would see it just based on the amount of people that were drawing attention to it. Harry took a deep breath and locked his phone, going to grab something to eat to distract himself.


End file.
